<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Know How Much I Love You? by twink_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452675">Do You Know How Much I Love You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes'>twink_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Javid Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Jack Kelly, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some marriage fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Javid Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Know How Much I Love You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More chubby Jack because I think it's cute. I might swap the roles one day, but I think chubby Jack is great, so I'm sticking with that for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with joy the day he and Davey said “I do” at the altar. It was one of the best days of his life. He just didn’t expect what the after effects it would have on him.</p>
<p>After almost two years of being married and being busy with work, Jack began to notice his body changing. With less time to work out and most of his meals consisting of junk food and fast food, it was no surprise he started gaining weight. He first began noticing his casual clothes becoming a bit of a tight fit and digging into his skin.</p>
<p>He knew he shouldn’t have worried about it, but he couldn’t help it. He had never been overweight, and he didn’t know what Davey would say about it if he brought it up. Maybe that he didn’t find him physically attractive anymore or that he needed to lose weight or worse… he would leave him. Okay, that was a bit much, but it could happen!</p>
<p>Davey was a slim, handsome young man, so why would he want to be with someone who looked like… like Jack. Short, chubby, and messy. Someone who used to have an athletic build and just let himself go. Jack could only think how much better Davey could do.</p>
<p>Jack decided it would probably be best if he just confronted the problem head on and just ask Davey what he thought. If he was going to be heartbroken, he might as well get it over with, right?</p>
<p>One night, right before bed, Jack decided to straight out ask the question.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dave?” Jack asked, his palms sweating from nerves.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Uh…I gotta ask ya something.”</p>
<p>Davey gave him a sympathetic look when he saw the nervous look on his husband’s face. “What is it, Jacky?”</p>
<p>“Do you think… do you think I’m fat?”</p>
<p>Davey bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know if he should answer truthfully. Because the obvious answer was yes. But if the question had been ‘Do you think I look ugly?’, then the answer would’ve been a definite no. He hesitated.</p>
<p>“Well… you have put on a little weight since we got married.”</p>
<p>Jack looked down to avoid Davey’s gaze. Of course. Of course, Davey thought he was gross. He sat down on the bed and just stared down, so his husband didn’t have to see the blush on his face.</p>
<p>Davey sat next to him and put an arm around him. “But, it’s not bad thing. In fact, I think it makes you look kind of cute…”</p>
<p>Jack rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that, babe. I know you don’t mean it.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. Jacky… I married you because I love <em>you</em>, not purely because of your looks. You’re funny, smart, very creative, and one of the most caring people I’ve met. You think a little bit of fat is going to change that?”</p>
<p>Jack shrugged. He leaned into Davey’s hug. “I still look like a fucking fatass though,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“So? I think you look as beautiful as ever.”</p>
<p>Jack scoffed. “Oh, come on. You don’t actually think that, hon.”</p>
<p>Davey smirked. “Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re just sayin’ all that.”</p>
<p>“How about I show you how much I love you?”</p>
<p>Jack raised his eyebrow. “Huh?”</p>
<p>Before he knew it, Davey hugged him close and began sprinkling kisses along Jack’s neck. Jack felt a smile begin to tug at his lips. “Davey,” he said with a smile. “What are you doin’?”</p>
<p>Davey dragged him onto the bed and planted a kiss on his husband’s lips. “Showing you how much I love you.” He sat up and lifted Jack’s shirt to reveal his soft, rounded belly. Davey leaned down and kissed it.</p>
<p>He saw Jack trying to suck in his stomach and smiled. “It’s okay, Jacky. You look fine.” He continued sprinkling little kisses all over Jack’s tummy.</p>
<p>Jack giggled. “Davey…” He said in between laughs. “Davey… Stop, that tickles!”</p>
<p>Davey smirked. “Not until you know how much I love you!”</p>
<p>Jack laughed as Davey continued kissing him. He felt Davey move his hands gently along his thighs, which tickled even more. “Okay! Okay! That’s enough! I get it!” He laughed.</p>
<p>Davey smiled down at his husband. Davey began laughing a little too. “That’s not even the tip of it. You know I love you with all my heart, right Jacky?”</p>
<p>Jack sat up with a smile. “Heh, yeah… Thanks, Davey.”</p>
<p>“No problem, hon. I just hope you know that I’ll love you know matter what.”</p>
<p>Jack sat up and pecked Davey’s cheek. “Maybe… maybe it’ll take a little more than that though.”</p>
<p>Davey raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?” He ran his hand up Jack’s thigh.</p>
<p>“I think you know what I’m talkin’ about,” Jack said with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.</p>
<p>Davey pretended to think for a moment. “Nope, no clue.”</p>
<p>Jack sighed. “Come on, Davey,” he whined.</p>
<p>“Maybe later, but I’m tired tonight. Goodnight, Jacky.” He gave Jack one last kiss on the lips. He climbed into bed and motioned for Jack to lay next to him.</p>
<p>Jack groaned. “Fine. Goodnight, babe. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Jack laid next to his husband and closed his eyes. He felt Davey wrap his arms around him and pull him close. Jack smiled one last time before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm taking requests because I'm sick and bored, so feel free to leave them in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>